Heretofore gypsum board panels have usually been attached to vertical studs using either:
(a) nails or screws driven through the panel at its marginal edge and embedded in the stud; or PA1 (b) concealed fasteners which each have tangs embedded in the side edge face of the panel and which further have an apertured lug or ear which extends beyond the panel edge and through which a nail or screw is driven to secure the fastener to the stud (an example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,975).
These two existing fastening means are characterized by certain disadvantages. In case (a), involving nails or screws alone, it is usually necessary to conceal them by taping them or covering them with a batten. This is costly to do. In case (b), the side edge material of the panel tends to give way and the panel can then twist free from the fastener tangs. Also, these concealed fasteners do not press the panel firmly against the stud and there is therefore some `sponginess` in the wall.
There is therefore a need for a concealed fastener which provides a secure and stable connection between the panel and stud and which further firmly draws the panel against the stud.
At this point, it is useful to note U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,979, which relates to a suspension assembly for hanging a gypsum board panel from a horizontal channel. This patent discloses a gang nail plate, which is utilized as a component in the present invention. As shown, the gang nail plate has integral tangs extending outwardly from its inner face--these tangs are driven into the panel to firmly affix the plate thereto. Transverse lines of weakness are provided in the plate to permit its central portion to be drawn outwardly, thereby causing the tangs to assume an angular position whereby they tightly clinch the core material. The plate further has a transverse slot member protruding outwardly from its outer face--this transverse slot member provides a clip-receiving slot; the present invention involves use of this slot, as described below.